


A Single Bullet

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Hurt John Watson, John Watson Whump, Love Confessions, M/M, Scared Sherlock, Temporary Character Death, john gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: On a case John gets shot, in the midst of the trauma sentiment ensues.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Single Bullet

Sherlock was running trying to pursue the suspect when he hears a shot ring out and sees John falling to the ground.

"John!", he cries out and sprints to him. "Oh my god John", he flails and takes of his scarf to staunch the blood flow.

"Lestrade", John wheezes. He's laying on the cold concrete bleeding out from his stomach, there's an awful lot of red covering him. Sherlock nods and dials Greg, puts it on speaker and adjusts two hands on John."John you have to hold on, okay?", he pleads.

"Okay", John breathes out in pain.

"Hello?", Lestrade says from the phone.

"Lestrade call an ambulance to Radcot Street please, John's been shot", he croaks out with tears brimming his eyes and he can see John falling unconscious, "Come on, John. Keep your eyes open for me. You're a doctor. Your should know these things", he chuckles and John smiles at him.

"Oh fuck seriously? Ambulance will be seven minutes. I'll stay on the phone. Hang in there John", Lestrade says and Sherlock doesn't reply. He adjusts his grip on John and the Doctor winces. "I'm so sorry John", he cries with tears falling down.

"Hey no..no it's okay", John soothes. Sherlock shakes his head, "No it's not okay. If I had just listened to you and not run off this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be dying in my arms".

"Oh Sherlock it's okay", he smiled weakly. "Take my hand", he says. Sherlock moves his knee to help his hand staunch the blood flow and takes a hold of one of John's hand. John tries to adjust so they're interlacing, Sherlock catches on and does it for him. He looks down at their locked hands then back at John who's smiling at him with tears in his eyes."I'm so sorry I didn't tell you", he whispers.

"John.."

"I should have told you...Sherlock".

"I- John this isn't the end. You don't need to say it. I know already.", he sniffles, "I know..well I just realised now", he smiled dejectedly.

"I want to say it..I owe you that..at least".

"You don't owe me anything, John Watson. You've given me everything I could have ever hoped for".

John smiles, "To get Sherlock to be sentimental...you just have to be dying", he jokes.

"John", he says quietly and squeezes his hand quietly."Sherlock", he whispers back and the tears are streaming down his face. "God Sherlock..I'm so sorry..". Sherlock shakes his head, "No apologies. Everything is forgiven"."Okay..I forgive you too...for everything", John says.

"Five minutes, Sherlock.", Greg says sounding quite distraught.

"You hear that? Five minutes. Just hang on for me, okay?", Sherlock croaks.

"Okay", he says and his eyes flutter.

"John!", he shouts. "You need to stay awake. Keep your eyes open".

"Okay", John replies again. "'Lock I..can't..I'm sorry", he says starting to slur. "No come on, come on John. Not like this. We said together remember? You said we'd go together. We made a pact when I came back from the dead, remember?", he says hurriedly in tears.

"I 'member 'Lock. I'm trying..", he slurs.

"Try harder please, I need you. God damn it I need you, John", Sherlock wails and pushes his hand into the wound which is soaked in blood.

"Shit guys. Four minutes. Fuck", Lestrade says.

"'Lock", John murmurs.

"Yes, John.", he says sweetly.

"I...I love you. Always have", he whispers and Sherlock starts sobbing.

"God guys", Greg says whose audibly crying over the phone.

"Usually..say it..back..at this...point", John croaks.

"You idiot of course I love you. I love you, John. I love you I love you I love you. God I love you, John", he sobs.John smiles softly at him despite his pale colour and white eyes, Sherlock thinks it's the most beautiful sight he's seen."I need you here with me. I need you to stay awake as long as you can. You should stop talking now..save your breath John".

"Rosie", John mumbles. "You..look after..her. Only..you"."Of course. I'll look after her", he whispers and brushes his thumb over John's knuckles."Two more minutes", Lestrade croaks.

"Bees..tell me about..Sussex", John asks quietly.

"You remembered?", Sherlock says in awe. "When we retire I was planning on going to Sussex with you. I have this cottage there, a gift from mummy. Mummy adores you by the way", he smiles and tastes the saltiness of his tears but ploughs forward. "The cottage has a vast garden and during my retirement I'm planning on keeping bees. I was going to ask you to come with me. You have to stay with me okay, to keep the bees", he says fiercely.

"Mhm", John mumbles.

"I remember you said you want to write a novel style book about our cases. You can do that during retirement John whilst I keep bees. You can still nag me about having to eat and there will probably still be body parts in the fridge", he chuckled nervously, "I won't give up experimenting and crime solving but if you don't stay awake John I might".

"No..", John whispers. "Don't..give..up..please".

"I- I can't do it without you, John and I know it selfish to ask you stay alive for me but please John", he cries out. "Please".

"Ambulance should be there now", Lestrade says. "I'm pulling up. Where are you two?", he shouts.

"In the alleyway", he shouts and looks at John and sees his eyes fluttering.

"'Lock", John murmurs then his eyes fall back.

"John!", Sherlock screams over the sirens. "Over here", he cries to the parademics running down the alleyway. "John", he whispers and clutches John's hand tighter. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder. "You need to let go", the voice soothes and before he knows it John is being dragged away from him and their hands come apart. Sherlock falls to the wall, covering himself in John's blood. He couldn't care less. The noise is just background noise but he can't think. Everything is spinning and his cheeks are wet and his hold body is shaking. He's crying uncontrollably in his best friends blood. 

Donovan runs over to Lestrade whose standing in front of Sherlock. "Freaks crying? Why?", she said with the same salt as always."Donovan. Not now", he says gravely."What? He's a machine. Why's the freak crying? Whose blood is that? He's fucking sitting in it", she spits."John's", Greg says quietly.

"What?", she says losing all rudeness in her tone.

"It's John's blood", Greg says.

"What? Where is he?", she says softly now.

"Dead", he says and looks over at his fragile friend. His self proclaimed sociopath who just confessed his love to his dying best friend. He wipes his face and looks at Donovan."Go get me a blanket", he says. She nods and goes off. As soon as she's out of sight she's running back again without the blanket."Greg", she shouts down. Greg looks up.

"He has a pulse", she shouts now next to the Detective Inspector.

"What?", Greg says in disbelief.

"They performed CPR and he has a pulse", she says out of breath."How? He got shot right in the chest I saw. How did they perform CPR?".

"No idea but he has a pulse, come on let's go. Grab the fr- Sherlock", she says and runs off down the alleyway to the main road. Oblivious to it all Sherlock is still sobbing in the pool of blood. Approaching with caution Greg kneels down beside him and places a hand on his shoulder and lightly shakes him. Sherlock looks up, face filled to the brim with tears. Greg gulps, "They found a pulse. He's on his way to the hospital now".Sherlock looks directly into Lestrade eyes for a few moments then shoots up a little too fast and stumbles. Greg catches him and rights him, "I'll drive you in my panda car. I'll get someone to bring you a change of clothes".

Sherlock doesn't reply he allows himself to be manhandled. The warm touch is welcome, he could do with some comfort and he doesn't actually mind Greg. Sherlock approaches the car and hears Greg call out to Anderson."Anderson go to Baker Street and grab Sherlock a change of clothes. Let Mrs. Hudson know what's going on".

"What is going on?", he shouts back.

"John's been shot. In critical condition. For fuck sake Anderson", he sighs and gets into his car without further comment. Sherlock sits in the passenger seat and allows Greg to drive them there. The journey their is silent and Sherlock is grateful for that. What is there to say in these moments? His best friend frankly just died in his arms and professed his love to him as his dying words. And now he was alive with a pulse. What was he to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve started cross posting my posts from fanfiction.net :) 
> 
> also this will not have a part two so I’m sorry about that!


End file.
